


被推倒的墙

by Katsuojima



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuojima/pseuds/Katsuojima
Summary: 卡900.900在一次卧底任务的刺激之下发现自己真心的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有路人900描写注意避雷

RK900被Kamski叫住的时候不禁叹了口气。他的红外线探测器检测到了Kamski的影像，但那组数据并没有进入他的中央处理器。RK900在执行任务时会自动屏蔽掉任务外的任何非紧急信息以求最高效率，然而由于“人类情绪的不可测性”，很难说这到底是提高还是降低了效率。

正如此时，Kamski翘着腿坐在沙发上，小臂交叉放在大腿上。不知道为什么，他明白Kamski不会伤害自己，内心却期望着自己没有被发现。

“才下班？”Kamski轻轻晃动着手里的红酒杯，杯壁上留下了暗红的痕迹。

“我被分配到了卧底的任务，一直在等待嫌疑人的出现。”900的手指申得笔直，压在牛仔裤的裤缝。

Kamski”哦“了一声，然后继续把注意力放回到红酒杯。

RK900盯着kamski，试图观察出对方是否确实放过了自己，但这在没有配备社交模块的900的能力之上。他只得继续执行自己的程序设定。RK900向着浴室走去。

“你往哪里走？”

RK900的脚步停顿了，他背对Kamski站了几秒钟以掩盖他黄灯了的事实。他知道自己要做什么，却一时间无法将它从发声器官里说出。

又是一个没有理由的行为，900联网预约了这个周末的常规检查。

“告诉我”

RK900判断出那是一条命令，于是他转过身来：“我要去浴室。”

然后他看见Kamski眯起了眼睛。

哥哥在审讯犯人的时候也是这种神情，RK900回忆起来。微微眯起眼睛，从上到下扫视过犯人，分析下一步该如何接近，如何才能逼犯人说出实情。

Kamski抿了嘴唇：“怎么，你的自动清洁程序没有工作吗？”

900必须说实话.

“不，只是我在执行任务的过程中沾上了清洁程序无法处理的液体。”

Kamski一愣，然后猛然把酒杯摔在地上。RK900只默默盯着红酒渗进地毯的过程，用内网通知Chloe待Kamski离开后立刻来清洁。然后他走向Kamski，蹲在地上捡起玻璃碎片。

Kamski看着那从脖子包裹的腰腹的紧身黑色衬衫，和在他的脚边摸索着的形成强烈对比的光洁手指。

_他曾经独占这一切_

 

就在900把最后一块玻璃渣放到桌面上的时候，Kamski的手指爬上900的脖子，在后颈处摩擦，然后满意地看到对方做出非条件反射的颤抖。

“给爸爸看看，你是哪里需要清洁。”

RK900咬住嘴唇，他终于想起了自己此前一系列行为的初衷——他不想让Kamski知道几个小时前这具身体上发生了什么。

900有些不解，这是他第一次没能理解自己的想法。他是为了协助人类完成任务而被创造出的，他的一切行动都是以人类的利益为先；自己只是一件物品，用来被人类使用。而不论人类对他做出怎样过分的事，不论他选择把自己放在怎样危险的处境下，都是理所当然的。

LED灯转了几圈，Kamsk似乎在等待着自己的程序做出判断。但这太复杂了，运算结果只有满屏幕的乱码。

“我可能需要回CL接受检查。”这是产品手册疑难排除上的最后一项，“我需要人类工程师分析我今天的所有数据。”

“而你面前坐着的正是一位工程师。”

“还有谁，“Kamski的手指伸向900衬衫最上方的扣子，”比创造了你的父亲更了解你呢？“

900看着Kamski剥下自己的衬衫。又是那股来路不明的冲动：不想让Kamski看到自己的身体，不想让他看到这样的自己，不想再执行这样的任务。

 

* * *

 

RK900被下达的任务是找到犯罪团伙的藏身之处。线人已经向警方提供了他们下几次作案的目标，但犯罪分子的反侦察意识很强，前几次派去监视他们的警员都被他们甩开。最终案件被指派到900的手中，他选择佯装成性爱机器人在下一处目标作案点等待他们。

虽然不是很适应第一次被安装上的性爱组件，900的任务进行得很成功，他们都以为被红绳捆绑住的900是被主人惩罚了的小可怜。在把自己的性器插入那颤抖着前端的仿生人的屁股里时，谁都没有想到身下人那敏感到轻轻操弄便能高潮的样子并不是性爱机器人在讨好他们，而是900的真实生理反应。

这次的任务比900想象中要棘手多了，源源不断的刺激犹如酷刑般拷问着900的处理器。他试着关闭感官系统，但立即被身经百战的男人们察觉，还被责罚了尿道。不知从哪里找到的金属细棒蛮横地从尿道口插入，无处发泄的疼痛和快感交织起来在逐渐碾碎900的意志力。他骑在一个男人身上，大声哀求另一个男人插进来玩双龙以用更高的效率榨干所有人的体力。如果他还没有拿到情报，900用仅存的一点逻辑程序计算出他很有可能因无法忍受这潮水般的快感而暴露身份。

最后在不知被轮了几回，嘴巴让多少阴茎再次勃起后，这伙人终于全部心满意足，把浑身上下布满红痕、被精液浇灌全身的900扔进后备箱开回了他们的老巢。

 

犯罪团伙里的所有人怎么也没想到警察这么快就包围了他们的出租屋，大概也只有900自己察觉到了Captain Allen在把备用制服扔给自己时的那份嫌恶。

900在回到Kamski家后想做的第一件事就是洗掉这些东西。只要洗掉身上的痕迹便能洗掉心里的异样感，便能装作什么也没发生第二天继续上班着手下一个案件。

* * *

 

在被Kamski的手抚摸过胸口的时候900回忆起这些。他已经自动隐去了机体模拟出的红痕，但他无法消除所有的痕迹，更难处理的是那些留在他处理器内部的文件。

当Kamski的手指偶然触碰到900的乳粒的时候，他不由自主地颤抖了一下身体并发出一声微弱的啜泣。

这是不应该发生的，父亲的手早已把这副身体摸遍，而自己对此从未有过任何反应。当Kamski第一次把他的分身钉入900的身体里时，他从头到尾都没有一个表情。只有在Kamski要求900取悦他的时候，他才会机器算法学着网络上的其他色情视频拙劣地模仿人类的表情和叫床声。

自己是不应该产生任何程序设定之外的任何反应的。

 

”好孩子，“Kamski在900加快的喘息声中解下了后者的皮带搭扣，”告诉爸爸你在想什么。“

900别过脸去。这个举动引起了Kamski的注意，他半强迫地把900的脑袋扳回。下一个瞬间，900先意识到有什么柔软的东西覆上了自己的眼睑，然后他发现那是Kamski的舌头，最后才明白自己留下了眼泪。

那舌头滑进了自己的嘴里。Kamski按着900的头，也不怕自己窒息一般给了900绵长的一吻。Kamski的舌尖灵巧地弯曲着，裹住900分析器的位置。

酒精的味道，含有0.9%的氯化钠的一氧化二氢，除此之外还有别的。

_父亲的味道_

 

离开900的嘴唇，Kamski抱起这比自己高出不少的男人：”我带你去清理吧。“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shower with your dad

抱着RK900的Kamski不禁有些懊恼：当初自己为什么要把儿子设定得这么结实，还比自己高出一大截。结果便是现在自己倚着墙才能勉强维持住平衡，而怀中的900只在Kamski开始喘气的时候略微睁大眼睛，灰蓝色眼珠上下扫动，什么也没有倒映出。

没关系，他有很多，*很多时间*足以慢慢改造这个儿子。

Kamski撞开浴室的门，把900扔进浴缸。然后转身打开水龙头，将水温调整到合适的温度，一言不发地等待着水面没过900的小腹。

从900到家的一刻他就感觉有些不对劲，对方那一贯被发胶固定到与RK系列出厂默认发型完全一致的头发，竟然有几缕碎发贴在额头。而在那之后900吞吞吐吐躲闪着他的态度更是让Kamski起疑。在900说出发生了什么后，Kamski勃然大怒。

Kamski看着眼前茫然地试图用手抓住洗澡水的900。

_900还真是让人放不下心_

Kamski顾不上脱下羊毛西装，直接俯下身子把双臂埋进了水中。

_但那是我最爱的儿子_

  
Kamski掰开900的大腿，试探着把手指伸向被蹂躏到略微透出乳白色仿生肌肤的腿根。900颤抖了一下，下意识地想合上腿。Kamski停止了手上的动作，等待900自己打开双腿。

900微微偏过脑袋，用双手握住脚踝折起腿，然后转头往向身后的Kamski。*那副样子就是在邀请他* Kamski这才一鼓作气把两根手指探进900的后穴。

900的仿生肠道做得十分逼真，Kamski也曾暗自引以为傲。温暖潮湿的甬道紧紧吸着Kamski的手指，唯一让他有些不快的就是现如今那里被别的男人的精液灌满。

Kamski的手指不安分地搅动着，白色的粘稠液体随着他的动作被带出体外。他故意用留有指甲的食指刮蹭着内壁，然后不出所料满意地看到900的手指掐住脚踝努力不让自己叫出声。Kamski继续用手指在900的体内打转，直到浊液被完全清理干净。

“去休息吧。”

900没有动。

“今晚的你已经够累了。” Kamski转身拿起毛巾要给900擦水，回过头来时他发现900的神情有点奇怪。头歪着一动不动，肩胛骨却是紧绷的，眼睛盯着浴室的墙壁，仿佛那虚空之中有着什么。

然后Kamski想到，900一定是看到了墙。

在Kamski编写程序之初，他就曾思考过，被赋予了无限智力的仿生人，是否会有产生自我意识的一天。虽然测试中的所有仿生人都只会服从命令，CL的其他研究员也嘲笑过Kamski的古怪想法；但Kamski始终相信，即使那个几率再小，也不会等于零。而在那之前，他会做好一个父亲，在他的孩子们看不见的地方，留下一道后门。现在所发生的一切都证明了，他是对的。

就在Kamski百感交集的时刻，900不再呆滞在浴缸里，他扑进Kamski怀中。

“和我做，” 900的手臂用近乎作弊的力量紧紧环绕着Kamski让他无法挣脱，“我永远只属于你。”

* * *

Kamski轻轻揉搓着900的臀瓣，后者正跪坐在床上，努力抬起屁股迎合Kamski的撞击。Kamski太了解这具身体了，他亲手创造了每一个零件，他的每一下能顶到900体内最敏感的地方，让对方的处理器满负荷运转连一个完整的句子都说不出。

而900身后的Kamski则始终是一副游刃有余的样子，他甚至还有精力指导900。

“太紧了，你夹得太紧了儿子。” Kamski握住900流出前液的阴茎，缓缓安抚他，接着又趁势往深处推进，火热的小嘴随着900的呼吸收张着在引诱Kamski。

“再分泌一点润滑液。” 尽管900抑制不住的汁水已经不断顺着臀部曲线向下淌去沾湿了Kamski的阴毛。

Kamski索性一把将900翻过身来，在900的惊呼声中把他的腿折到床头，然后重新将内壁上的每一丝褶皱撑开。Kamski的另一只手不老实地在900胸前游走着，时不时触碰到他的乳头，然后欣然接下来自900身体内部的颤抖和甜腻的呻吟。900满脸潮红，连LED灯也闪烁着红色的光芒，Kamski知道这个强度的双重刺激已经接近RK900系列的阈值。

“再来” 已经射过一回的900已经完全失去了往日冷静的样子，扯着嗓子求Kamski满足他，“再深一点”

Kamski在用自己的精液填满900的身体时，低头再次吻了900.这一次900主动了许多，他用双腿夹上Kamski的腰，好让他停留得更久一些。Kamski对上那对灰蓝的眼睛，它们不再是几个小时前那暗淡的样子，Kamski第一次看见那里透出光芒。

 

Kamski知道的，从他创造出第一台仿生人起他就明白：只要给予足够的爱，即使是那塑料与金属构成的大脑，也会诞生出人类的情感。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二天卡爹一通电话打到底特律警局抱怨他们虐待警员，要不是900本人强烈要求说这是自己被创造出来的目的，900大概就要辞职变成卡爹的家庭煮夫了w


End file.
